Movie Night
by TheHaterThatLovesToHate
Summary: Bella has never thought of Charlie as a father, maybe he doesn't either


I own nothing SM does I'm just using them for entertainment.

The cold water felt wonderful against my heated skin just as my hand started to play with my folds. I imagined they were _his _hands with years of skills bringing me to the edge_._

"_You're _so_ wet, baby. Do I make you this wet? Do you imagine my hard cock slamming into your tight virgin pussy?" _I had always known I was a fan of dirty talk and thinking of him saying those words to me brought me over the edge with a screaming, "Ooh! Charlie!"

Once I came down from my high I turned the shower off with a smile, whenever I thought of _him_ it always made me cum harder and faster. Although it was wrong thinking of my father in a sexual way I couldn't stop.

The first time I had ever thought of him in any other kind of way was when I was 14 and started to play with myself late at night since I had gotten frustrated and started thinking of my crush-Edward-at the time and heard Charlie come into the house and he was moaning for some reason. It had sounded so good as I thrust the first finger in and moaned myself. I could Charlie moaning louder and some movement, which was consistent, and then another set of moans joined his. From Sex-Ed at class with all the wonderful movies, I realized that who ever Charlie was with must be his sex partner.

I felt a flood of wetness on my fingers and so I pulled my wet fingers out, then in, and over again trying to be quiet listening to the sound of the two people.

As I listened their movements got quicker and so did mine and as the came screaming each others name I screamed, "Charlie!" Into my pillow as an extremely pleasurable feeling came over my body hoping they didn't hear my screams of ecstasy.

Over the years we had grown closer and he had a new partner every night I would stay up and listen as I would imagine it was me with him instead. Although as I got older Charlie would always reserve one night every fortnight to watch a movie and hang out with me.

As if he had heard my thoughts as I walked into the kitchen in my _very_ revealing clothes Charlie walks in with a smile.

"I found us the perfect movie, I though that since you just turned 18 you could watch your first R rated movie with me." He said with a smile that made my panties wet in an instance. "Now do you want to cook or just order pizza?"

He bent down to retrieve a beer from the fridge and it gave me a chance to check him out. Now although I wouldn't call him fat nor skinny he had muscles and I just wanted to get a jar of honey dip him in it and lick it off him.

"Could we just order some pizza? While we wait we can watch the start of the movie." I said with what hoped to be a flirty smile.

"Sure." He said handing me a cold beer. "You go put it in and I'll be out there in a minute."

I put in the movie waiting for Charlie and leaned into him as he sat down and him in return wrapped a hand around me.

It wasn't long before the doorbell and I got up detaching myself, went, and got the pizzas. I paid for the pizzas and sat down going back to my position and Charlie pressed play.

Moaning started on the screen and my eyes were glued to the screen as Bree (co-actor) and Alec (co-actor) started to take off each other's clothes. My breathing started to quicken as Bree got down on her knees in the middle of the forest and took Alec's quite large cock into her hot mouth. He came with a moan and on accident I let out one as well. I hadn't noticed by I had started to rock my hips back and forth as I stroked Charlie's thigh.

I looked at Charlie to see if he had noticed what I had been doing and saw he was watching me with lust filled eyes. Feeling powerful knowing he was _finally_ feeling some type of lust for me I pulled my body over his until I was finally straddling him and smiled at him.

" Why the look, Charlie?" I whispered in his ear giving it a little tug with my teeth. "Does watching your innocent daughter sitting next to your getting horny from the movie turn you on? Maybe you should help her with it, Daddy." I licked his neck moaning at the taste of his salty skin.

I rocked my hips into his smiling when I felt his hard cock through both our jeans. "Please…Help me I'm… so horny…Daddy. I want to feel _all _of you." I whimpered.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back until we were eye-to-eye and said…

How do you like it for my first story?

Review please.


End file.
